Familiars of All Kinds
by Starter
Summary: True familiars and its origin has long been forgotten. Watch as our young hero obtains one true familiar that will change the whole magical world, many believe it be a snowy owl; but is it or is his familiar something more something that can not die? Read and Review. HarryXOC-subxdom relationship. Strong, neutral and childlike Harry. Beware of OOC!
1. Chapter 1

**Familiars of All Kind**

**Prologue**

Familiars, in the wizarding world have now lost its true meaning, only select few remembers the true power of familiar bonds. Magic at its earliest was chaotic and neutral. To the wizarding world, even the magical world, the meaning of familiar is essentially a pet in the form of animals. This was not always the case, before the times of merlin and in to the times of Atlantis, familiar is similar to slaves. Like all relationships there needs to be two sides, within the case of familiars it is the bonded and the master.

A familiar bond can be initiated by any and all kinds of beings, but for the effect to truly show only bonds between magical beings can truly form. That is from the bonded, but who or what can the familiars bond themselves to. The answer was humanoid magical beings.

Due to the very vague requirements for familiar bond to form, cases of wizards or witches being the familiar to elves have been heard. For you see, in the time of Atlantis, the numbers of humanoid magical beings can be divided into multiple species.

Those species that can be masters between familiar bonds are pixies, elves, fairies, veelas, 'angels & demons', sirens, merfolk, centaurs and of course humans. As a note, the angels and demons are only called as such due to their aesthetical figures; most commonly wings and tails. Between the listed species only three have sub-species; they are the elves, 'angels and demons' (sometimes referred as the cursed) and humans.

Within the elves community the sub-species are wider than humans but not as wide as the demons. The categories are servant, warrior, wood, water, moon, sun, nature, high, dark and royal elves. Starting from the lowest class, the servant which as the name suggest means the servants of elves; their messengers, cooks, gardeners, cleaners and what in modern day can be seen as maid and butlers. The class above consists of the warrior elves, wood elves and the water elves.

This class usually consists of guards, hunters and scouts; basically the one that does all the labour intensive work. After that is the worker class or sometimes also referred as artisans. This class consists of the moon, sun and nature elves. Moon and sun elves are usually the one that creates weapon or tools; they are the blacksmiths, forgers, crafters and artists of the society. What differs between them is the orientation of their work, moon elves usually deal with items that are darker in nature and the opposite holds true for the sun elves. Nature elves however are the one whom imbues the tools or works created by moon and sun elves, they are also masters of the enchanting fields.

Second highest class of elves, often referred as guardians are high and dark elves. High elves are the priests and healers of the elven society, they also often act as advisors to the royals usually in the fields of economics and politics. Most describes them being a scholar in nature and teacher by heart. Due to the intensive knowledge they pertain, they often help teach the other elves of their jobs and powers. Dark elves are also the priests, but instead of dealing with healing deals with rituals, such as the festive day and true to their counter-parts they are also advisors but mostly in accordance to military; sometimes acting as instructors for the more physical aspects of live. They are the higher class of moon and sun elves and with that, also the more powerful individuals.

Last but certainly not in any way the least, the royal elves. Nobles and kings of the elven society their powers are unrestricted and non-oriented. Light and dark magic is within their grasps, they are leaders of the society as well, the nobles taking leadership of smaller cities of the land with the king ruling the capital where the more powerful elves of each class lives'.

Within elven society, most often the royal elves or high and dark elves are the ones whom have a familiar. Their familiar ranges from other species of humanoid creatures to all kinds of magical animals. In rare cases they also have elves familiar that have slighted their individuals. From elven society it is almost impossible for the high, dark and especially royal elves to become familiar themselves. Mostly the lower class of their society are given as familiars for trade agreements or the spoils of war.

Not written in history however is that there was a family that have a small conflict with the elven society within their island, where the family; magical human; won and manage to turn the elven upper class as familiars. Every other history within the elven society only regards this as myth and so due wizarding world for that fact, all except that family.

Now for the cursed magicals, they are the most diverse species due to their sub-species. So-called angels of the clan is just as what humanity perceives angels as; their sub species only consists of the mundane angels and royal angels that are born with shining silvery feathers instead of the normal white. Other parts of the main clans are the different sub-species of 'demons'. They as a whole refer themselves as clans, from there it branches into other clan names. Due to it's diversity it is hard to list exactly how many clans exist. More general clans are basically the avian, serpent, beast, aqua, lost and noble clan.

Most of the clans are their own namesake and they again usually branch into more specific clans based on their appearance. However two clans that doesn't follow the rules are lost and noble clans. Both of these clans are basically a mismatch of other clans. Lost clans however are basically those that have already been bonded, enslaved to others and hence lost all rights to be claimed as one of the other clans, members of this clan also sometimes include the mundane angel clans and in rare instances the noble and royal members of the clans. Compared to all other clans, the lost have the most members; this is due to their ability to transform into their beast equivalent.

Noble clan is the counter-part of royal angels' clan, however in noble clan they are formed from the stronger demons. Within the clans the stronger you are the more humanoid you look, some of the strongest demons can even hide their tails and wings. Unlike the members of the lost clan, noble demons are rulers of their clan and the strongest of the nobles also rules the noble clan. Lost demons are unable to become noble demons, while noble demons can lose their status by being a familiar.

Within the cursed clans, most lost members are enslaved to elves or humans and the noble demons. Sometimes the noble demons often lost their position due to force familiar bonding they undergo when losing a conflict with other humanoid magical beings.

So comes to the last part and the crop of the modern magical society. Humans unlike the other species only have sub-species due to infection. Werewolves and vampires are the only other two sub species that humans have. Like the history of other species within the time of Atlantis some members have become a familiar either due to being on a losing side or a debt.

That piece of history about familiars however has been lost to most members of magical world after the destruction of Atlantis. Some still knows about this bond though, the oldest of the societies are often the ones whom remember. Those are the rulers of the elven society, leaders of the cursed clans and the ancient vampires that govern their people.

Between all other humanoids only these three species or sub-species have the ability to be ageless. Elves live-span are often within three to five millennia, but the upper-class usually have twice as long life-span, they are indeed ageless but after passing the three millennia mark their insides starts to age, hence their deaths. However between all other species they have the best regeneration within battle a destroyed heart still can be regenerated a beheading can still be healed within the span of one minute but the brain remains the most fragile.

Cursed clans unlike the elves however are literally age-less, their healing ability leaves much to be desired however. Death in battle is high, blood-loss, beheading and destruction of organs are often the case.

Vampires similar to the cursed are also ageless however only two ways to kill them is destroying the brain or beheading, this is due to their inability to die due to blood-loss or organ destruction. Their regeneration however is more similar to the cursed instead of the elves, however should they drink the blood of a magical being, their regeneration rate become on par with the elves.

Therefore, due to the long life of elves, the ageless of cursed clans and vampires; some of their eldest members remembers the familiar bond. They also strive to keep it undiscovered. For should it be made known; their societies, as they know it will collapse due to the wizards.

Tis' fortunate then that one such female vampire remembers, for if not her death was a given.

Tis' also fortunate that she is an incredible teacher, for if not the saviour may remain unmotivated in unlocking his full potential.

Yes, after multiple millennia since the death of Atlantis a humanoid familiar bond is established again.

This circumstance is not normal, this instance is very much special and so is the bond. For with Harry Potter, when will it ever going to be normal?

_**A/N:**_** Since this is going to be my first post for Harry Potter Fanfiction, please review and give comments. As previously stated, this chapter is a prologue; to give you readers an idea on what I perceive a familiar bond for the story. Also even though some of the history of this HP AU does not seem to makes sense now, it will later on be revealed. There's a reason the overview I'm giving focuses only on three species. So stay tuned for my next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Familiar of All Kinds**

Disclaimer: Forgot to place it in the previous chapter, anyways all unoriginal ideas in here does not belong to me.

**Chapter 1: Lost Magic Revived**

Humans as a whole, tries to reject the uncommon. This holds true for the neighbourhood of Privet Drive, Surrey. Throughout this neighbourhood however, one family strive harder than the rest to fit everything into their category of 'normalcy'; to the point that common people sees it as abnormal, _freakish._ Of course whom else, other than the Dursley family?

However beneath their façade of normality presented to the world, lies one truly magical wonder compacted in the form of a boy. Harry Potter, a six year old magical, left in the _tender_ _care_ of the Dursleys is forced to be treated as one would treat an unwanted object.

Today provides our young Harry with a different routine from his life with the Dursley, not in a positive way except for finally knowing his name. Indeed, for today young Harry Potter discovers that his name was not indeed; boy, freak or any other variations. How, you might ask, did he discover this? Well today is the day he went to school.

His day starts like any other. He wakes up cook for his relatives and doing the dishes, but then today he was told to prepare his stuffs because today he should go to school. Of course Harry in his excitement, being young and innocent, believed school as the chance where he will face a Dursley-free world.

His excitement does not last long. During the roll-call he finally found out his name, at the expense of a horrid first-impression on the teacher. Being never called by his name in the Dursley house-hold how was he to know that when the name _Harry Potter_ was called it was his name? His bad-luck does not stop there however, recess time he went to the playground. Seeing all the other children running around he was hoping to make a friend, but Dudley and his neighbourhood friend threatens them before he even went near, scaring the other children enough, to scoot out of Harry's way.

Finally the nail to the coffin was him being held back for detention on his lack of awareness during the roll-call. It might not be so bad; if not for the fact he arrived back at the house late and so was locked out of the house.

So now our young hero sits alone in the playground, swinging listlessly as he tries to hold back his tears. Unfortunately he's not alone as he thought; some rustling in the bushes was ignored by him. His concentration was broken by a sound of a small 'thump' and it makes Harry jerks his head sidewards. Turning slowly, warily glancing towards the source of the sound.

There laying on the ground was a body vaguely resembling a female human; one littered with scorched marks, bruises, wrong angling of bone alignments, lacerations and gun-shot wounds. Only thing covering her form is a deep red coloured tattered cloak filled with slashes and burnt marks; the colour coming from the blood that slowly oozes from lacerations on her body and pooling beneath her. Many seeing her form will instantly linked her being there as being hazardous to their health, Harry however didn't, what he saw is a soul that desperately needs help, a helpless woman.

Slowly approaching the figure, Harry was startled by a sudden movement from the figure. The figure hearing the footsteps uses some of her power to roll herself so that she lays down on her back wincing a little when her broken bone was jostled around. After she finishes moving Harry finally sees her face; a doll-like face with small navy blue eyes, a nose that was neither small nor big, high cheekbones showing her aristocratic features and a small pouty lips framed by a curtain of violet coloured hair with highlights of silver.

Finished with his observation, Harry stutters his question, "A-are yo-you al-alright miss?" a soft whimper was his answer. Undeterred by her non-answer he asks again with more confidence, "Can-can I help you wi-with anything, miss?"

Meanwhile the figure was slowly processing his help, she in her whole life tries and succeeded at never using a child especially one that has been abused for her purpose. 'I may very well die without any nourishment, but it is barbaric to take such things from a child. There must be another way, think!' ransacking her brain for a solution, she nearly gave up, when suddenly an older memory of her with her 'father' pops up, 'Remember child everything with power can be enslaved by anything humanoid.' Her eyes wide open with that solution, 'That's it I shall try it first before using the other method.'

Croaking she softly calls out, "C-Child, co-come he-here." Obeying her words Harry steps closer and kneels next to her. When he finally arrives inches from her she softly says, "Child, promise me this," waiting for his nod of promise and finally given she continues, "After I finish saying 'I submit as your familiar' say 'So I accept, So mote it be'. Can you do it child?" Fearfully nodding a yes she takes his hand.

Suddenly without any warning she clamps down on his wrist only hard enough to draw blood and soon blood was flowing out. After she bites down his wrist, Harry's mind suddenly shuts down and instead of screaming he was watching all of this in fascination.

Directing the bleeding wrist to her neck where the artery and veins are she gently pushes it until she knows that the blood is mixing, she slowly mutters, "By the power of magic I willingly submit as you familiar." Ending it no louder than a whisper.

Harry compelled by the magic of the simple ritual mutters back, "So I accept, so mote it be!" Just after he finishes, a flash of light emitting from both of their bodies shines outward.

As the light dies down, Harry becomes a little bit bigger and his hair becomes less messy with his eyes shining a bright emerald green. The woman however faced the most changes, her body was fully healed, the broken bone was reset and her eyes and hair seems to have darken.

Both beings however remain in their places neither moving an inch. On the outside, they seem to suddenly become petrified, inside however is a different matter altogether. Harry suddenly found information on the woman, such as her name being Mercia and that she is older than her age portrays. Other information regarding her is also continuously uploaded into Harry's brain.

Mercia, the woman however received different information and a more beneficial one; such as what defects Harry used to have and was fixed by the bond, his power level relative to her own, his preferences in everything he encountered consciously or subconsciously like magic and even woman.

A minute later, both suddenly blinked and Harry blurted out the first thing he learnt, "So magic is real?"

**A/N: sorry that the chapter is very short, but I have difficulty in expressing the ideas. Hopefully the next chapter can reach more than 2k words. Regardless please R&R and don't expect constant updates I've started university and I'm still coping.**


End file.
